On any given day, millions of people around the world watch live events, competitions, and other events of interest in person or via a broadcast or other communication channel. These events are highly variable and typically do not remain static from moment to moment. These factors contribute to the worldwide popularity of live broadcast sports, particularly live video broadcasts. As game or event situations evolve, so too does the context of audience focus and interest.
Sports betting at casinos and other venues offers an additional form of entertainment associated with sports events. This type of betting typically allows a customer to bet relative to the casino on a specific general outcome, such as which team will win or lose. Although this is interesting to many, it lacks the ability to play synchronized quiz games in parallel with the live event of interest.
Therefore, a need exists for a games, devices, systems, and methods that offer users additional forms of entertainment relative to sports events or other events of interest.